halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo:Conflicts/The Covenant
At first, the Covenant were only a loose non-aggression pact of two races held together by a common need to avoid mutually assured destruction; but, as their society advanced, so did their technology, culture, and religion.The Covenant control a large part of the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy. Their society had evolved into a complicated caste system, with the Prophets governing the Covenant, and the Elites left in charge of the military. The Covenant was a theocracy, based on prophecies about the Sacred rings and The Great Journey. The primary belief of the Covenant was that the Halos will allow them passage into the "Divine Beyond", where they might join the Forerunners as gods, those who did not believe in the Great Journey would be left behind to die by the power of the Halo rings. Races and Special abilities * - A species of very fierce warriors and skilled tacticians. The Sangheili are the leaders of the Covenant military. **Warrior Spirit: When a Sangheili's health falls below 45%, the Sangheili causes 5% extra damage. * - A race of ape-like creatures,extremely savage. They compete with the Sangheili for supremacy. **Pack Mentality: Fighting with a pack of Jiralhanae makes a Jiralhanae cause 5% extra damage. * - Workhorses of the Covenant, weak individually but strong as a group. **Unggoy Camaraderie: When fighting with other Unggoy, players have 10% more health. **Unggoy can only use a limited amount of vehicles, and are limited in weaponry. * - The scouts of the Covenant, with their superior senses. **Heightened Senses: Thermal and night vision, ability to see footprints. **Kig-Yar cannot operate ground or air vehicles, and are limited in weaponry, but can operate spacecraft. * - A race of aerial warriors that serve as shock troops and scouts. **Flight: Ability to fly for five minutes. **Yanme'e cannot operate any form of vehicle and are limited in weaponry. * - Small colonial worm-like creatures that can join together to form purpose specific assemblages. Lekgolo have access to the most powerful forms of Infantry for the Covenant. **Brotherly Spirit: When you are with your bond brother, you have 5% extra armor and health. Players are given a bond brother at start. * - A peaceful race of artificial biological supercomputers, Huragok cannot actually fight in Conflicts but merely support their Covenant masters. **Biological Supercomputer: Huragok's can repair any vehicle, regardless of class and damage at a remarkable rate. **Huragok's cannot participate in direct combat. Classes Lekgolo Forms Mgalekgolo (Hunter) The most common Lekgolo form, the Mgalekgolo, known to humans as Hunters. These forms stand between twelve and thirteen feet tall, but when in their combat state they crouch into between eight to eight and a half feet, protecting their visible orange unarmoured stomach and neck. They carry a single shield on their left arm, and an Assault Cannon on their right. Hodarilekgolo (Assault) The Assault form is the damage powerhouse form. Standing at twelve feet tall, the Assault form uses its dual weaponry to decimate hostile forces. The front of an Assault form is heavily armored, however it is easily taken down from the back, the worm colony is highly exposed due to a lack of armor. The Assault form can choose from a large variety of weaponry, including a standard Assault Cannon, Plasma Flamethrower, Heavy Needler or Plasma Cannon. The Assault Form can also hold their position, reducing their cone of fire and increasing their rate of fire, but making them extremely vulnerable. Epesilekgolo (Scout) The Scout form is a highly mobile Lekgolo form. The form resembles a miniature Scarab, and includes a single Assault Cannon for a head. The body armor is segmented to allow the form to move its body freely, however the armor will close up when the scout is engaged in combat. The Scout Form can climb on walls, and can even hang upside down from them. They can also lunge onto their prey, and can use their sharp 'legs' to rend them. Imaralekgolo (Guardian) The tank of the Mgalekgolo, the Guardian is covered in plates of armor and carries a single weapon. Despite UNSC forces saying these forms are near invulnerable, Guardians are incredibly slow and are easily damaged by vibration, explosions and blunt force. Hewalekgolo (Flight) The Flight Forms are a curious form of the Lekgolo. Placed into shells, the Flight Form operates similar to the Banshee, using anti gravity generators to maneuver the craft. The Flight Form makes use of its head for weaponry, and can either have an Assault Cannon, or Plasma Cannon. The Flight Forms weakness are located on the wing struts as well as the 'neck'. Udongolekgolo (Snake) The Snake Forms are Lekgolo who resemble larger versions of their own selves, massive snake like creatures that carve tunnels around large Forerunner artifacts, however the Snake Form can easily build traps for enemy formations. Patches of flesh are open, which the Snake Form uses to maneuver. Mzigolekgolo (Beserker) The Beserker Forms are Lekgolo who have lost their bond brother in combat and have survived. Wracked with guilt and rage, Covenant commanders equip the Besekers with stronger armor and shields, and give them a melee weapon of their choice. Prior to a large scale battle, the Bersekers will be sent in for both morale and to weaken the enemy. Berserker armor is made by the Brutes, and this is reflected by multiple spikes which can be used as weaponry. Kubwalekgolo (Premium Member Class) The Kubwalekgolo, better known as the Hunter Scarab, is a massive formation of Lekgolo worms. Serving as a machine of war and relic digger, the Scarab is armed with a single Assault Cannon, which can rip through enemy armor, and a anti aircraft gun, which is also effective against infantry. The Scarab is the largest known Lekgolo formation, and the largest vehicle in the Covenant arsenal. Huragoks Engineer Engineers are the Human name for the Huragok race, due to their ability to repair anything they touch. Huragok Engineers are the most valuable asset to a Covenant commander, capable of building fortifications, repairing any vehicle regardless of damage, and repairing allied forces armor in the heat of combat. Medic Some Huragoks are trained to heal their comrades when injured, rather than to repair vehicles. Huragok Medics are held in higher regard by the Sangheili. In addition, a Huragok medic will heal allies faster. Support Some Huragoks are equipped with special Covenant technology that supports allied forces. Such technologies include a Shield Generator, which can give nearby allies an Overshield, and an Active Camouflage generator, which works the same way as the Shield Generator. Huragok Supports however, cannot shield or camouflage themselves, but if another Huragok is near they will combine their powers, giving allies 4x overshields or camouflage, and the other Huragok as well. Weaponry Equipment Explosives * - Standard Covenant plasma grenade, effective against infantry and light vehicles. * - Jiralhanae produced grenade, explodes and sends searing metal shards in different directions. * - Incindeary grenade used to burn enemy forces. Moderately effective against vehicles, as it burns a crew inside the vehicle. * - Large Covenant grenade which uses antimatter to destroy enemy vehicles and buildings. * - Small plasma explosive used to destroy enemy material. * - Very large antimatter explosive device, used to decimate enemy starships and bases. Must be carried by two players or NPCs to a set location. Armors Most Covenant combat personnel wear armor of some sort when in combat scenarios. Armor both not just protects the user, but also indicates their status in the Covenant hierarchy. A common trait among Covenant armor is , which provides an extra layer of protection. This feature is included in all Sangheili and Jiralhanae armors, but is also included among the higher ranks of the lower races, such as Unggoy and Yanme'e. As armor takes damage its defensive capabilities are degraded (Except energy shield capabilities). The status of armor can be monitored by the heads up display, above the health bar. Armor has four stages: *Perfect - This armor is brand new, or has taken very little damage. It provides the best protection. *Used - This armor has taken damage, and its defensive capabilities are weakened. The armor will begin to show signs of damage. *Damaged - The armor has taken severe damage, and provides the least amount of protection. The armor will show signs of damage, such as burned plates and missing chunks. *Destroyed - The armor has been rendered useless and ineffective. Entire pieces of armor will be missing. Vehicles Aircraft Spacecraft Ranks The Citadel is the Covenants command center for invasions and defense,providing support for forces on the planet. Building a citadel is not an easy task, a ship in orbit must land and drop off the necessary supplies to build a Citadel, or scrap itself for necessary parts. After gaining the required amount of supplies, Hugarok NPCs begin to build the Citadel, as Covenant players guard them. After finishing the central citadel, the local Covenant commander can order new buildings and the Hugaroks will build them. Buildings *Citadel: Provides a communications link for all forces operating on planet. Covenant players can also receive missions here. * : Provides a place for soldiers to equip themselves for combat. * : Used to requisition ground vehicles for combat use, and to repair damaged vehicles. * : Building which produces and repairs Covenant aircraft. * : The temple is a building that allows players to upgrade their weapons and armor. Covenant players can respawn inside the Temple if they die in battle. * : Players can requisition and access ships in orbit over the planet. * : A gravity lift from an overhanging Covenant ship provides supplies and reinforcements to the Citadel below. * : Standard defensive turrets that can have a Plasma Mortar, Heavy Needler, or Fuel Rod cannon attached for extra firepower. Category:Covenant